Aria of Chaos
by Kni9ht
Summary: Struggles for power rise simultaneously, deadly schemes are being made, and the seemingly peaceful cover of Earth shall be plundered into Chaos. However, none of the evil masterminds has expected the appearance of a certain boy, who will undoubtedly change everything and bring back the order, for he was one of the long forgotten Lords. PREVIOUSLY KNOWN AS 'THE FORGOTTEN ONES'
1. Awaken, Two Witches, and Withering

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the Rosario†Vampire anime/manga. Well, at least I have this body of mine.

* * *

><p><strong>ARIA – OF – CHAOS<strong>

**-xXx-**

_**...They had fought bravely, seeking the meaning of life...**_

_**...They had sacrificed themselves, giving us the freedom we deserve...**_

_**...They had vanished, believing that we are able to change the world...**_

_**...And yet, in the end, the only reward they had was to be forgotten...**_

**-xXx-**

**| Verse |  
>| 1 |<strong>

**Awaken, Two Witches, and Withering**

* * *

><p>A little girl was strolling through so many sunflowers, playing with the starry sky as if it was a part of her soul. The girl had long black silky hair that fluttered with every move she made, and pure red irises that would enchant all beings of the opposite gender. Her innocent and carefree personality could even topple the most fearsome and dreadful nightmares. If there were some people able to witness the scene of her among the sunflowers, they would probably describe her as a heavenly descended black angel.<p>

The sunflowers field itself was indeed beautiful, as its plant-like residents stood highly and mightily as they always did; and the moonlight shining upon them only made it prettier.

Despite all that, this place was forbidden to outsiders; and the people living around called it as...

Witch's Ranch.

It was a place that was filled with sunflowers, stretching across the horizon; a place that was told to be where witches resided and studied dark magic, as well as experimenting the result of their research on humans' bodies. In short, all the rumors about it was nothing but scary and horrible tales that were mostly used as bedtime stories for those naughty kids, who wouldn't go to bed early as their parents asked them to.

However, from the little red-eyed girl's point of view, it was something more special than that. It was where she and her 'mother' lived, the very precious place that held memories of them together. Ever since she was only a toddler, her 'mother' had been taking care of her, as the little girl was told that her actual parents were dead when she was born. But the knowledge of being an orphan didn't change the fact that she loved her present 'mother' very much, as much as the Witch's Ranch. And because of that, she also bore the same hatred toward human as her 'mother'.

They, just as the rumors said, were witches; and witches are always hated no matter where they go, or what they do. They are not monsters, for they have the blood of human running through their veins. But they aren't acknowledged as human, either, because they could learn the supernatural abilities, which the majority of human could not. Humans had constantly been purging everything that was different from them; so the witches, unfortunately, also fell into the same category of who should be eradicated in their minds, those arrogant humans that are now the dominance force of Earth.

Then again, the harshness of reality could not change the innocence that was contained inside the little red-eyed girl, for she still had a long way to go, for she had something that was awaiting her.

The little girl stopped after running for a while and looked at the ever unchanging starry sky, her one and only friend up until now. Her 'mother' had always prevented her from making any contact with the outsiders, so she had no other way but to see the sky as her friend, though the act could not quell her feelings of solitude.

Yet, tonight was unusual, as the girl noticed a star that was brighter than any other stars at the moment. It was shining at the corner of the sky; and for every second passed, the spot of light only got slightly larger than its previous state. The little girl couldn't help speaking out in wonder.

"Woah! So pretty!"

As if responding to her praise, the spot of light suddenly became bigger. And before she even knew it, the little girl had run with all her mind out of instinct. When the light was about to be within its reach toward her, the girl had slipped and fell down on her butt. Three more meters and the light would have gotten a hold of her. She closed her eyes and prayed, like most children would often do in this situation, expecting the light to crash on her.

But that doesn't seem to be the case as the spot of light had surprisingly halted right before it touched the ground. The intensity of brightness toned down as it gradually formed into a giant blue crystal. The little girl had reopened her eyes to watch the beautiful scene in front of her.

Streams of light and energy all centered on the glittering object, marking it as the most brilliant thing in the middle of night sunflowers field. The magnificence and unearthliness of the crystal made the little girl hang her mouth in total admiration and wonderment.

The alien crystal steadily started to crack, revealing a human-shaped creature within. It have a figure of an above average-looking boy around 16 years old, with messy brown hair as his most notifying feature, or at least that was what the girl thought.

Just as he raised his eyelids up, she gasped in awe with his unique irises, the mixed water pools of silver and blue. Their radiance seemed to rival even the stars themselves, and deep down inside those silvery blue orbs, she felt something warm crawling from the bottom of her stomach and flickered at her heart.

Then she realized something: the boy was **naked**, totally **naked** without a single piece of cloth to shield his body, especially one particular **organism** that made her scream right when she saw it.

_That was a man's elephant, a man's elephant!_ She hid her flushed face using her hand, remembering what her 'mother' had taught her about the anatomy of a human.

Fortunately for the red-eyed girl, she recalled that her 'mother' was still inside the house. The girl immediately ran to search for the older witch and intended to bring the latter to where the 'star' landed.

Meanwhile, the 'star' boy was beginning to register the objects in his sight and analyze them with utmost care. Deciding that it was safe for the moment, he started walking forward, until a pair of moving silhouettes was heading his way, which made him stand still.

* * *

><p>Oyakata was worried about what her 'daughter' had told her. <em>How could a star have descended from the sky like that with neither impact nor sound? And to carry a human inside, nonetheless. Don't tell me...<em>

Both fear and relief were raging inside her stomach as the older witch hurried up her steps. Fear for that **they** might have returned and causing another devastating war with Earthlings, and relief for **they** might be one of her Lords. _I hope that it was the latter possibility._ She mentally prayed.

When she reached their destination, she almost dropped her grimoire to the ground as some tears had threateningly started to dwell up on her eyes. The 'star' boy, after moments of examining the newly arrived woman, smiled as he whispered to the blowing wind in a strange language.

"Χαίρομαι που σε ξαναβλέπω, Ρανγδα."  
>(Glad to see you again, Rangda.)<p>

Stammering and hesitating for a bit, Oyakata had reflexively answered in Japanese, which had become her primary language ever since she stayed here, at Witch's Ranch.

"Welcome back... My Lord."

* * *

><p>After being given appropriate clothes to wear – a dusty white shirt and an old pair of black pants, the 'star' boy walked out of the bathroom and to where the living room was. In front of him were the old witch and her 'daughter', who had been watching him curiously while hiding from him at Oyakata's leg. They stayed like that for some minutes with none of them speaking up as the little girl was still being shy.<p>

In the end, it was the old witch who broke the silence.

"My Lord, is everything worked out for you?"

"Ίσως. Δεν χρειάζεται να ανησυχείτε."  
>(Perhaps. You don't need to worry.)<p>

Again, the boy had replied with a strange language, and the way he spoke made the little red-eyed girl feel at ease. The playful sounds danced on his tongue sweetly as if he was born with this encrypted into his mind. That, however, was true in his case.

"My Lord, I apologize for using new languages to you, though I am surprised that you could hear them." Oyakata said as she pulled the little girl behind her and presented her before the boy. "This is Toujou Ruby, my daughter and also my student."

Upon hearing her name being announced, the little red-eyed girl bowed elegantly, with a bit of embarrassment as she remembered their first encounter. The boy did nothing but nodded as a responding gesture. Nonetheless, the old witch continued speaking, this time to her so called 'daughter'.

"Ruby, guide our Lord here to the library. After that, go to sleep immediately."

The red-eyed girl could only say "Haiz, Oka-sama." in return as she got away from her 'mother's' side and took the boy's hand in her.

* * *

><p>During their way to the library, Ruby was constantly blushing at how the boy's hand was strangely warm and peaceful in her small palm, which left her at silence. The boy, on the other hand, also didn't seem wanting to talk much as he kept humming a weird song. They were quiet the whole time until they reached the library. The red-eyed girl was supposed to let go off his hand and went to sleep as her 'mother' had told her to; instead, she lightly squeezed the boy's hand as she muttered, still being timid.<p>

"Can I call you Onii-san?"

The boy raised his eyebrows. It's not as if he didn't understand the question but rather being surprised by her sudden request. Ruby, sensing the question mark appeared above the boy's head, explained her reason.

"You see, I have been living alone with my mother for as long as I can remember. So I never had any real friends in my life beside her. Will you become my first one?" She said with a pleading tone, and it wasn't even enough as she continued with watery puppy eyes. "Pleeeeeease."

Being convinced (or to be more precise, **bewitched**), the boy couldn't do anything else as he sighed in exasperation and gave her his approval with a nod. Ruby jumped in happiness while she kept yanking his hand up and down.

Remembering that she still had her 'mother's' order to follow, she let go off the boy's hand with some apologies and ran up the stairs that laid not so far away from the library, while not forgetting to sneak in some glances at her first friend in between until she was completely on the next floor.

The boy chuckled as he observed the childish acts; it reminded him of his childhood, which had already been ended for a very, very long time ago...

However, before he could get more sentimental, the old witch had arrived at the library with him. She studied through the multiple shelves and picked out some thick sturdy books. As she placed them in front of the boy, Oyakata had spoken up her purpose of bringing him here.

"My Lord, these are the dictionaries for some most used languages of human." The old witch said as she pointed at the books from left to right. "English, Japanese, Germany, French. There are more of these books on the shelves, as well as other types of books. If My Lord are interested in them, you can read whatever you wanted."

"Ευχαριστώ πολύ, Ρανγδα."  
>(Thanks a lot, Rangda.)<p>

The old witch smiled as she saw the grateful look on the boy's face. She shook her head while replying.

"There's no need for you to be so humble, My Lord. It's only natural for us to serve you, although..." Her voice suddenly trailed off, hints of sadness tingling in her tone.

The boy, as sensitive as he was, instantly picked up the abnormal change of his follower's attitude.

"Είσαι εντάξει? Μήπως κάτι συμβεί?"  
>(Are you alright? Did something happen?)<p>

"Nothing worth your worry, My Lord." The old witch waved her unoccupied hand dismissively, then she stepped backward and carried on her speech. "I shall rest up for the night, My Lord. If there is anything you need my assistance for, don't hold yourself back and call me." She bowed down and walked toward the door, without forgetting to give a "Good night."

The 'star' boy was finally alone with tons of books inside the worn down library. Most of them were history, language or magic related books. But the things he must learn right now were languages. You can't do anything if no one understands what you were talking about.

So, starting from that point and for the rest of the next three days, he read and read until there was almost nothing left for him to do.

* * *

><p>-Three days later-<p>

The 'star' boy had already finished reading every single book inside the library, which made it a surprise even to the old witch when she heard that. Apparently, he was being dragged out to the open area of the sunflower field and watching Ruby strolling among the beautifully stood-still flowers, for she had been waiting for him in the last three days just to play with her new friend.

It was another moment of your ordinary sunset view, which was currently enjoyed by the old witch and her Lord, frequently accompanied by the sounds of the little red-eyed girl's excitement whenever she discovered something new such as a strange bug or simply a clumsy slip.

To most outsiders, this would surely look like a happy family's evening gathering. However, the old witch knew better than that, so she decided to speak up with the boy as they have been spending the latest minutes in silence.

"It's been a very long time since I have such enjoyable relaxation like this, My Lord. I hope you feel the same."

"Of course I do." The boy was able to speak Japanese fluently, much to Ruby's amazement, but not to her 'mother'. "After all, I have been constantly fighting even though the _War_ had ended long ago."

"I see." Oyakata nodded lightly as she remembered the events of the previous era, a time which was filled with nothing but chaos and bloodshed. Death was everywhere, and if you were not strong enough, it was only a matter of time before Death could find you. The thoughts of such thing had created some shivers running down her spine, that was if she **still** had one.

"I'm a bit curious." The boy cut off her remembrance with eyes that were traveling through the far across the horizon and beyond, until it stopped on the little red-eyed girl who was spinning her ragged dress among the sunflowers. "She's beautiful."

The old witch was confused for some moments there, both of his sudden change in topic as well as the difficulty in identifying his emotions. Oyakata had lived long enough to know what human would be thinking about, especially when she looked at them in the eyes. But now, when she gazed at her Lord's eyes, they contained everything and yet nothing to express. The silver and blue colors had made him seem so mysterious, so divine, despite his unscathed body of a mortal human.

Knowing that it would be useless to guess the boy's intentions, Oyakata had spoken up again, not forgetting to include the politeness in her voice.

"Pardon me, My Lord, but what were you talking about earlier?"

The boy cleared his throat and replied in a straightforward tone.

"Despite the fact that you were once human, I know that you prefer solitude over company and have a deep hatred toward humans, added by many books on witch-hunting inside your library; which made me wonder, why did you keep a human girl by your side? Was it because of her witch-like abilities?" He furrowed his eyebrows while still maintaining his superior-like manner. "You have to remember that you have sacrificed your own humanity to achieve power, and now you looked even more inhuman with _that_."

"You noticed it, My Lord?" The witch widened her eyes. There had been no one who could find out about her secret, and yet her Lord was able to tell with merely one day-period of interacting with her. She only realized now how powerful her Lords used to be, and the reason why she, as well as many other **people**, had acknowledged **them** as their leaders.

"Don't take me for a fool, Rangda. I may have just returned, but I still can feel the presence within one's soul, and I can say that you are running out of time." Then he stopped, as if he had understood something. After that, he talked slower than before, but not losing his majestic and commanding tone. "I get it now, you were desperate, aren't you? How long do you have until _that_ come?"

"Not much, I'm afraid. About ten years or less." Oyakata said with a grim expression on her face. How would she break the news to her 'daughter', she honestly didn't know, and even if she did, she wouldn't dare to do it. They might have been false parent and child, but Oyakata was still the one that raised her little red-eyed girl. The bond of a mother and daughter will always be strong, even if they are not blood-related. Many years of feeding, teaching playing with Ruby had proven that fact, and she would not deny it no matter what.

Sensing the uneasiness of his follower, the boy spoke up, making a seemingly rash decision. But in fact, he had already thought about this when he first left the library.

"I will take care of you and your daughter in that mean time."

The old witch's eyes, once again, widened in shock as she was truly speechless; then she waved her hands continuously in refusal.

"You can't, My Lord! You are the guest here. I can't let you take on something like this..."

"No objections, Rangda." The boy said, firmly stating his unwavering resolve.

"But..."

"This is an order, or would you like to disobey your Lord?" The boy spoke as he tilted his head slightly, knowing that he was using a dirty method against Oyakata. But to him, anything was fine as long as he could convince the stubborn witch.

"...If that is what you wish, My Lord." The old witch said, finally submitted to his request.

And so, they stayed like that in silence for a while, before the lively little girl came to them and pulled her 'Onii-san' to join in her playing. The boy couldn't help but to smile as he went together with Ruby. Oyakata, on the other hand, sighed in tiredness. She loved having moments of bliss such as these, but she knew that they would not go on forever.

Nonetheless, she kept watching the scene as her Lord twirled the little red-eyed girl around in a dance, while the sun had completely gone down, allowing the night to set in. At least her life wasn't meaningless, and perhaps, she had someone to entrust her 'daughter' to.

* * *

><p>-Nine years later-<p>

It was night time again, and just like everyone else, it was the time to rest up our bodies after a long day of working. Following that pattern, Ruby had also gone to sleep, but only after pestering her 'Onii-san' to accompany her.

The little girl that the 'star' boy met 9 years ago have turned into one bona fine gorgeous woman, with her silky black hair emphasized the thin and delicate but pretty face of her, her skin was pale and smooth yet remained unscarred, her red orbs had more emotion in them but retained the innocence and playfulness within. But the biggest change (this change made the boy blushed every time he saw her) was that bust of her which definitely outgrew than most of woman could ever hope for. That also lead to one small problem: she always hugged him no matter what, where, when and why; it raised the hormones in him whenever Ruby did so, though he would never admit it in front of her.

However, tonight was different, tonight was special. He could already guess what it was when Oyakata had told him to meet her after he had taken her 'daughter' to bed. So he, having quietly closed the door to his angel's bedroom, walked to the living room as fast as possible. After all, the old witch only had tonight to live left.

Oyakata, sending the presence of her Lord inside the room, opened her eyes as she had just taken a nap on a couch.

"I'm really sorry for troubling you like this, My Lord." She said weakly, her strength is running out at a quick rate.

"It's alright. You have lived long enough, have witnessed enough both the sweet and bitter tastes of life itself. You deserved to have a final rest." The boy said as he stood still. He wasn't the kind of man who would easily get into an emotional state.

"Perhaps you were right. I have always been wondering how long I would have to keep this up." The old witch chuckled bitterly at the irony of living for thousands of years. "At last, I could meet _him_ again."

"Were you talking about your true Lord, your true Master? Come to think of it, _he_ was the one who gave you the name 'Rangda'." The boy smiled as he started remembering things of a long forgotten past. "It's a pity that _he_ had fallen in the _War_. If _he_ was still alive, you two could have a much happier life as a couple."

"It doesn't matter to me anymore, for I will meet _him_ when we are in Heaven." She said as she closed her eyelids. The time was near.

"Tell _him_ that I said 'Hi!' and 'You were a great comrade.' if you do meet _him_ again... if there is such a place called Heaven." The boy joked, hoping that he could raise the mood up, though the words and regrets within his voice had betrayed its master's intention.

As if having recalled something, the old witch had opened her eyes again and looked at him. Then she spoke something that should have come up in their conversation a long time ago.

"I forgot that you still didn't have a human name, My Lord."

"Oh, now that you mention it, you have been calling 'My Lord', while Ruby-chan called me 'Onii-san'. Guess I have to get a name, but why can't I use my real name?" The boy asked, not entirely understand the reason for acquiring a human name as she said.

"The world now had become very dangerous, My Lord. Humans are everywhere to expand their rule, and even the monsters, our once allies, cannot be trusted. Exposing your origins will bring nothing but risk and unneeded attention." The old witch explained as she slowly pulled out a piece of paper, which looked like a flier for a school: Youkai Academy. "Besides, I want you to take Ruby to somewhere that is both safe and filled with monsters for a witch like her. My Lord will need a name to enroll in this school, and I don't want any suspicion given toward you. Please take this as my death wish, My Lord." When she reached this part, tears had already started to go down her cheeks.

The boy, sighing at Oyakata's rare moments of being fragile, gave one last order to her.

"If you said so, then I command you to give me a name." The old witch blinked her eyes, being confused at what the boys had just told her. To avoid the incoming protests, the boys had added one more part of his speech. "And for your information, I will absolutely not take 'No' for an answer."

Knowing that there wouldn't be a way out of it, Oyakata spoke up a name that came to the front of her mind.

"Aono Tsukune."

"I see, so that's my new name from now on, huh?" The boy, who would now be called as Tsukune, muttered; then he realized that the old witch had closed her eyes again. "You seem... somehow uneasy, Rangda. What are you still hiding from me?"

"I... utterly apologize for this, My Lord." Oyakata mumbled, her words barely reaching the brown-haired boy's ears. He instantly rushed toward the witch and shook her shoulders recklessly.

"Wait, Rangda! What do you mean by that?"

Tsukune's voice echoed the whole room, easily walking up anyone presented there from their slumber. Nonetheless, it seemed to be useless with Oyakata for she had already stayed motionless, her skin changed into a withering green, the limbs gradually became dead tree branches. Not long after that, her body crumbled and shattered into dust, leaving her robes hollow of its master.

Suddenly, the 'star' boy's face took on a very stern and deadly mask, as if he was ready to murder someone. While he slowly stood up and turned back on his heels, his melodic silvery blue eyes crashed onto the crimson ones of his so-called younger sister.

* * *

><p>Ruby felt strange when her 'Onii-san' had urged her to sleep earlier than usual, plus the way her 'mother' looked at her so solemnly indicated that something unpleasant would emerge. With the thought in mind, she tried her best to pretend asleep until the 'star' boy went to meet her 'mother' downstairs, then she tiptoed to where the location of the talk was and eavesdropped on them.<p>

The details of their discussion, however, had almost thrown her off-guard, and she decided to sneak a gaze through a slit to confirm of what she had heard.

Shock and disbelief erupted when she witnessed the scene of her 'mother' fading away into oblivion, making her hands become so shaking and uncontrollable that she accidentally pushed open the door, revealing her presence.

Then something began tugging on her chest and heating up her inside, forcing her to fall down to the ground. Ruby wriggled as the abrupt pain cracked her pale skin, her hands clutched at where the most suffering place was, and she breathed so roughly that the air around her seemed to burst together with her.

A while later, Ruby's body started coming back to its substantial state. The raven-haired girl regained her regular breathing as she slouched on the floor.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the worst thing yet, because standing right in front of her was her beloved 'Onii-san', who she had adored so much to the point that she practically wanted to marry him when she was old enough. Normally, Ruby would feel joyous and excitement whenever she was with him. But this time, all she got from him was... fear.

He didn't speak to her, he didn't smile at her, and he didn't pat her head as he always did. The brown-haired boy remained silent when his eyes locked with Ruby's, as if he was breaking her soul apart from within just by that emotionless and eerie glance of him.

For the first time in her life, Ruby ran away from him.

It was ironic, seeing how they were so tender with each other a few minutes ago. And now one of them was sprinting for her dear life, while the other was casually striding toward the former, though his expressions were unforgiving and merciless.

Eventually, Ruby slipped on a rock due to her frantic race and fell hard. She immediately tried to get herself, being frightened of what would come next from the abomination behind her every step...

...only to be pinned down again by the very same threat that she ran away from. The brown-haired boy flipped her aside harshly and ripped off her clothes, as if he was about to rape her. Ruby struggled to get the better of her dominating oppressor, but her feminine strength was useless against him, and she forgot her wand when she had hastily sprinted away. Piece by piece of fabric quickly flew aside, unveiling the smooth white skin and Ruby in her glorious naked birthday suit.

Then he stopped his act altogether as he saw the newly formed crest below her well-developed breasts. It was a blackish gothic glyph, and unlike any tattoo, it was constantly dwelling, so naturally that it was almost the same as a living creature.

The 'star' boy summoned an orb of blue energy in his hand, which in turn transformed into a double-barreled revolver. He aimed the gun right at Ruby's face, his forefinger was only millimeters away from the trigger.

For some reasons, he didn't shoot. The brown-haired boy was also surprised at his own hesitance and attachment to the girl underneath him. What's more, something happened that pressed the gentle side in him further.

Drops of salty water were flicking down on Ruby's cheeks.

It was a shock to him, viewing signs of sorrow so evidently on the raven-haired girl's angelic face. In the boy's nine years of looking after her, never had he seen the raven-haired girl shed any of her tears. She was good in hiding her sadness no matter how heart-wretched things had been.

But now, she was crying so freely, because her figurative 'mother' was gone from this world, and the person she thought she could trust the most was trying to kill her.

The brown-haired boy wearily let go of the gun as he drew his face closer to Ruby, knowing full well that he was going to regret this. The girl still didn't stop her strains of grief as she watched his mouth faintly muttered something.

"I'm sorry, Ruby-chan."

Her world went black afterward. However, Ruby vaguely remembered the taste of both affection and sympathy on her lips before she fell down on her own abyss of darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Verse 1 Concluded<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This is the reedited version of chapter 1, thus resulting in the change of this fic's name and gave a lot more senses and logical reasons for Tsukune's act of erasing Ruby's memories in latter chapters. Anyway, hope you enjoy this as much as I have in writing it.

Kni9ht's out.


	2. Dream, School, and Vampire

**A/N:** Normally, I wouldn't answer reviewer's review because of my... laziness (=o=). But since I can't be helped but wanting to give some spoilers so I will do just that.

Nghtwng77: Thank you for your very first as well as encouraging comment.

Yhaygotlth: I didn't think about Lovecraft's Cthulhu Mythology first, until you mentioned it. That would really be a good idea which I shall include in _much, much_ later chapter.

Shadowman 747: I'm still thinking whether I should make it a TsukunexHarem or just TsukunexRuby. About who Tsukune really is, I could only say that he was far older than any living beings on Earth.

That's it for now. Oh, and btw, Tsukune **did not**, I repeat, **did not** take Ruby's virginity in the first verse if you have been suspecting it. She lost something else, which you will understand once you read the first few paragraphs in this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>| VERSE |<br>| 2 |**

**Dream, School, and Vampire**

* * *

><p>Ruby had a dream.<p>

She didn't know where she was, for there was nothing around her but sunflowers and the blue sky with fluffy clouds above her head. The girl had to admit that the flowers were beautiful as they stood strongly no matter what come to them. Ruby then strolled forward and extended both of her hands as she sensed the flowers' petals brushed under her palms.

_It feels so real._

Suddenly, someone had called her name, and when the girl turned back, she met an elder woman whose face is unrecognizable, yet so familiar. As polite as she always was, Ruby was about to ask why the woman knew her name, but she felt that her body could not speak at all. Before she even realized it, her height had already shrunk to the size of a middle-schooler, and she was moving toward the elder woman with jolty steps like a little child.

The elder woman smiled warmly at the red-eyed girl as she asked.

"What have you found, Ruby?"

"Oka-sama, look, look!" Ruby felt that her body had spoken up on its own, without her mind to order it to. "A butterfly." She said as she slowly opened her palms, revealing quite a large-sized butterfly inside with dark grey wings.

_Oka-sama?_

"Oh, an 'Emperor of India'. What is this thing doing out here?" the old woman spoke, wondering what could have brought such a creature to the field of sunflowers.

"I called it here." A boy voiced up as he appeared out of nowhere and approached the pair of the mother and her figurative daughter. "I thought this place doesn't held much liveliness as it should be, so I called a few 'companions' to lighten up the freshness, as well as a present to little Ruby here."

Ruby looked up at the boy – whose hair had mysteriously covered the upper part of his face, leaving only the mouth and nose visible – and she had started talking again against her will.

"Arigatou, Onii-san!" The little girl said as she was beaming with happiness.

_Onii-san?_

The elder boy only smiled earnestly in return as he gently rubbed Ruby's head, slightly mussing up her hair in the process.

Then, Ruby's vision began to falter, letting the darkness gradually take dominance over her mind. The last thing she remembered was an apology from the boy.

"I'm sorry, Ruby-chan."

* * *

><p>"Why are you apologizing?" Ruby muttered as she opened her eyes. She felt quite warm and comfortable despite having to lean on something and tilted her head aside to sleep. However, that 'something' had moved a bit as 'it' spoke.<p>

"Hmm? Come again?"

That had made her jump in surprise. The girl then carefully watched her companion and realized that it was none other than her childhood friend, Aono Tsukune, and she remembered that they were waiting on a bench for the bus to come and take them to Youkai Academy, a school for non-human beings like her and the boy. Apparently, Ruby had fallen asleep on the boy's shoulder and he had heard what she whispered as he asked her again with concern in his voice.

"Ruby, you said that you had a dream. What kind of a dream is it?"

"Nothing, just a weird dream, that's all." The red-eyed girl waved her hands continuously as she was being embarrassed with her sleep-talking. But that didn't convince the boy when his face was still full of doubts as he asked again.

"Are you sure that it's nothing? At all?"

"Really, it's nothing." Ruby said as she stared at Tsukune's face. Somehow it reminded her a lot to the boy who had appeared in her dream.

Tsukune was your everyday ordinary boy with a face that was a bit above average, brown hair that seemed unruly no matter how many times he brushed it, and he practically looked like a 16 years-old boy who had little to none experience around women. In other words, there is nothing special about him.

Except for his eyes, that is.

Truth to be told, Ruby had never seen anyone's eyes as beautiful as Tsukune's, those twinkling pools of silver with a few blue spots mixed inside, as if they were sapphires that were shining under the July sky. Sometimes, Ruby had a habit of gazing at them so much that she lost the track of time, just like now.

Come to think of it, Tsukune had always been staying by her side for as long as she could remember. They were orphans so they had no one else but themselves to support. And they had grown along fine, which is why she was being confused about one thing.

What was that dream she had?

Tsukune, feeling the intent gaze that Ruby was giving him, decided to voice up his presence.

"Ruby, I know that I am handsome and all, but you don't need to ogle me like that, do you?"

The black-haired girl blinked a few times, trying to access what the boy had just told her, before she jumped up in embarrassment and shouted in defense.

"I-I'm not ogling you, hentai!"

"The... hell? Why am I the pervert here when you are clearly ogling me no matter how I look at it?" The brown-haired boy retorted, not letting the girl hurting his pride as a male creature.

"I said I wasn't ogling you." Ruby turned around and dropped her bags on the bench, her cheeks puffed up with a cute pout while she declared. "I'm going to the restroom, and don't follow me."

Tsukune could only sigh in defeat as he watched Ruby walked away to the other side of the street.

Just as she vanished around the corner, a yellow bus halted right in front of Tsukune. Its door opened, revealing a creepy driver with eyes that glowed under the shade of his cap. Anyone who met him for the first time would easily get freaked out by his appearance.

Somehow, the bus driver ceased his usual smile when he looked at Tsukune. The brown-haired boy, on the other hand, also glanced at the driver with a blank face.

Those who knew the Bus Driver well would undoubtedly find themselves being surprised by his unexpected behavior, for he never dropped his well-kept façade no matter what the situation was. Yet this new boy was able to pull it off miraculously.

In the end, the Bus Driver burst out laughing maniacally as he addressed the boy.

"_Hahahaha. Fascinating! Truly fascinating! I never thought I would be meeting you here, after such a long time, Your Excellency."_

Tsukune, feeling a rush of headaches coming onto his mind, pinched the upper part of his nose as he replied with an exasperated sigh.

"Creepy and sarcastic as always. Of all people I could have met again, why does it have to be you?"

The irritation in Tsukune's voice, however, only served to further the Bus Driver's amusement as he spoke.

"_Heh heh heh. Aren't you glad being back to this world?"_

"If that means to bear with your witty and annoying remarks all the time, then no, I'm not glad at all."

"_You made me feel sad, My Lord."_ The Bus Driver said as he tilted his head, the grin still visible on his shadowed face.

"That doesn't really sound convincing."

"_Heh heh heh. You are the same as I've remembered you to be."_

The brown-haired boy let his hand down and changed his expression to that of a sterner one as he asked.

"Aside from these tasteless jokes, could you tell me how the world had been coming to?"

* * *

><p>Ruby splashed water onto her face as she tried to regain some awareness. Having got awakened from such a realistic dream had left her defenseless, thus she got a little angry when Tsukune teased her when she was being serious.<p>

But that wasn't where her problems lying at. Recently, she got a lot of migraines whenever she recalled some parts of her childhood memory, especially things concerning her one and only friend: Tsukune.

Truth to be told, she didn't remember much of her past because of, according to Tsukune's explanation, an accident which gave her a selective amnesia. Her memory started from when she was 17 years old. Ever since then, Ruby had been staying with Tsukune, which also lead to one odd thing.

How come Tsukune had never changed his appearance even though he should have been 18 years old by now, literally?

Ruby had tried asking that once to Tsukune, and the brown-haired boy had replied that he was a monster, just like the fact of Ruby being a witch. It was quite an acceptable answer, until another question popped up.

What kind of monster was Tsukune?

Unfortunately, whenever Ruby inquired him on that, Tsukune would always change the topic, or simply laughed away and pretended that nothing happened. It made her a little sad that he didn't trust her enough to leak out his identity, and it hurt her even more when she realized her feelings for him.

Ruby would never admit it, but she indeed had a crush on the brown-haired boy, despite his insensitivity and the constant tease from him. Without Tsukune by her side, the girl would never know what could have occurred to her in this vast world. The thought alone made Ruby twist uncomfortably as she gazed at her own face in the mirror.

Ruby didn't want to sound like she was boasting about herself, but even Tsukune acknowledged that she was a beauty, with black silky locks that looked like the starless night sky, red eyes which were similar to those of a vampire replaced by small rounded pupils in the center instead of vertical slits, a curvarous body that accentuated in all the right places that made most men drool over her, and an angelic face yet full of mature aura emitting. The girl was practically 19 years old by now, but age didn't matter when you enrolled at Youkai Academy – you are a freshman as long as it's your first time studying there.

Feeling that she was wasting enough time inside the restroom, Ruby washed her hands for the last time and strolled out, and it was that moment when a woman chose to step in, resulting in them colliding with each other: Ruby ended up having her butt against the ground while the woman had her back against the walls.

"Itai!" Ruby said as she stood up and rubbed her butt. "Gomen, I didn't watched where I was going. Are you hurt somewhere?"

The woman – Ruby could clearly see her now that all the turmoil gone – she had jet black hair that tied into a bunch with the hair's end spread out behind like a peacock's tail, deep red eyes with glasses, looked like in her late 20s, and especially her huge bouncy breasts that was dangerously about to explode from her barely fitted office clothes. The black-haired woman was also rubbing her aching back as she stuttered a response.

"I-I'm fine, it's nothing. I'm sorry for not watching, too."

Ruby could only smiled back reluctantly as she watched the woman trying to regain her composure. Then Ruby walked out while still facing the woman and spoke.

"I'm sorry again for the trouble, but I have to hurry. Someone's waiting for me." The girl bowed before she ran back to the bus station, leaving the slightly dazed woman behind.

However, if Ruby turned around once more, she could have seen the sinister grin that was splattering on the busty woman's face, like an impending curse that was treading slowly down the path of oblivion.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hmm, what's wrong, Your Excellency?"<em> The Bus driver quirked an eyebrow as he saw Tsukune shuddered.

The brown-haired boy didn't reply at first when he changed his gaze into the corner where Ruby had gone to a few minutes ago, and then he spoke, slowly yet full of distrust.

"I felt a... familiar presence."

"_Familiar?"_

"I don't know." Tsukune twitched his eyebrows in confusion, as if it was his first time being bewildered. "It was very weird, like a human but not entirely human, and not a monster either. It tasted a little bit of... **Chaos**."

"_Could it be...?" _The Bus Driver didn't like the mentioning of that word since his voice lost its creepily humorous as well as carefree tone.

"No, it can't be. I would have known it if it was really one of **them**." Tsukune shook his head, trying to expel every negative emotion he had. "I guess I'm being paranoia."

As if on cue, Ruby approached them and stopped right before the brown-haired boy while she recovered her breath. Seeing the small sweats on her forehead, Tsukune couldn't help but asked.

"Eto... what's happened? Why are you running like that?"

Ruby looked up at her childhood friend and was about to answer him, until she remember his tease from before. Then, without another word, the girl took all her bags lying on the bench and proceeded onto the bus, not sparing a second glance at Tsukune. That had made the boy call Ruby out with frustration as he followed after her.

"Ruby? Ruby-san? Ruby-sama? Ruby-hime? Hello?"

"_Heh heh heh heh heh heh. Looks like someone is being ignored."_ The Bus Driver laughed lightly, not bothering to hide his amusement at the scene. _"The one and almighty Lord got whipped by a mere witch. I wonder how the others would react when they saw you like this."_

"Oi oi, just shut up and do your job properly. Don't we have to go to the school by now?" Tsukune turned around and pointed at the man angrily, which seemed to be useless as the Bus Driver only returned to his seat gracefully.

"_As you wish, My Lord. Heh heh heh."_

The Bus Driver started the engine while Tsukune walked to the back of the bus, where Ruby was sitting with a pout, and plopped down beside her. The brown-haired boy knew that it would be wise not to say anything for now as the bus was steadily crawling through a tunnel.

* * *

><p>Here they were – after being dropped off by the Bus Driver – standing in a country road that led to a huge mansion with numerous lightning bolts striking on the background, dead trees lining up alongside the road with many ravens flocking on their branches, bloody red sea stretched across far beyond the horizon. There was also one pumpkin-headed scarecrow with a sign that read: Youkai Private Academy.<p>

"Soooooooo, this is the notorious Youkai Academy, huh?" Tsukune spoke as he surveyed the whole area with analytical eyes and his right hand on his forehead like an explorer. "It was more... inspired than I have thought it to be."

"Don't get so excited like a kid." Ruby said as she faintly elbowed her childhood friend. Somehow, she was able to calm down a bit during their journey, mostly due to Tsukune's insistence on cheering her up with his various jokes. "Anyway, shouldn't the school ceremony be starting in an hour?"

"Was it?" The brown-haired boy glanced back at Ruby with a crap-I-just-saw-an-alien look.

The girl beside him nearly wanted to bang Tsukune in his head if not for a desperate shout behind them. When they turned back, a pink-haired girl riding a bike was crying out with her eyes closed.

"COMING THROUGH!"

Unexpectedly, the brown-haired boy and the raven-haired girl had moved in sync by stepping to their respective side, letting the new arriver to crash upon a tree. The bike flew at least 5 meters in height and fell right onto the road's sign, creating a mess while the girl in question was lying on the ground.

Sensing no movement from the pink-haired girl, Tsukune and Ruby immediately ran to her and helped the girl up. The pink-haired girl, still being fuzzy from the accident, tardily opened her eyes.

"Ugh... It hurts." The girl whimpered as she tried to regain her consciousness. Now that they have a clearer look at her, Tsukune and Ruby was quite astonished with her beauty.

The girl had long sleek pink hair that almost reached her knees, sparkling emerald eyes, a figure not as busty as Ruby but still enchanting nonetheless, and she was wearing the standard Youkai Academy uniform for girls with a green jacket and a dark brown skirt. By the way, Tsukune was wearing totally different clothes with a plain long-sleeved black T-shirt underneath an unbuttoned short-sleeved white shirt, black dusty pants that seemed to have lived longer than it looked; Ruby, on the other hand, was wearing a black halter sleeveless Gothic Lolita dress with a white veil underneath and a pair of arm-length fingerless gloves.

"Gomen!"

The pink-haired girl hastily jumped out as she realized that she was inside the arms of a teenager boy, only to be tangled with his legs and fell onto him, making the situation became more awkward with her lying on Tsukune like a lover.

"Tsu, Ku, Ne!" Ruby grunted angrily at her childhood friend while the boy thrust his arms around frantically in denial.

"Wait! This isn't on my intention, I swear!" Tsukune said as he turned to the girl hanging on his neck. "Can you please stand up?"

For some reasons, the pink-haired girl couldn't pick herself up as she drew closer to the boy's neck, her mind being clouded over the brown-haired boy's scent.

"Hey, hey, what the...?"

Tsukune wasn't able to finish his speech as the girl had already bit his neck and sucked some of his blood, leaving his mouth agape in shock. When she had enough her fill of the crimson liquid, the pink-haired girl licked Tsukune wounds to close them up and finally stood up on her own while the boy still hadn't returned to his normal state of mind.

"I'm sorry again, but I can't help it. I am a vampire." The girl apologized as she bowed.

Tsukune blinked his eyes for few times before his mind could actually process with the new information given, then he also stood up while whining.

"Geez, why don't you say so sooner? If you want to suck someone else's blood, please ask before biting them off like that."

"Well, your blood was too delicious so I kinda lost my rationality there. I'm sorry, eh Mr..." Then the girl widened her eyes as if she remembered something. "Ah, I haven't gotten your name yet."

The brown-haired boy, after hearing that, cleared his throat as he began to speak ludicrously.

"I'm Zeus." Tsukune said as he made a striking pose with his left hand on his hips and his right hands pointed toward the sky.

Ruby instantly facepalmed at his ridiculous self-introduction while the pink-haired girl made a blank face for a few seconds, then she hesitantly asked the brown-haired boy, not being sure of what she had heard.

"Umm, you meant Zeus in the Greek Mythology?"

"Hmm, what are you talking about?" Tsukune replied with a nonchalant face, as if he hadn't announced himself as the King of Olympian Gods. "I told you that my name is Odin."

This time, Ruby got some of her veins popped, while the pink-haired girl was being confused furthermore from the absolute nonsense. The poor girl couldn't utter one single word as the boy seemed to refuse telling her his real name.

"Fine, fine. I'm gonna let you off for now." Tsukune waved his hands as he cleared his throat again and put on a serious face. "My name is Izanagi..."

BANG!

Before the boy could even finish, the dead trees had extended their branches and knocked him off onto the sky. When the pink-haired girl turned her gaze to the elder girl beside her, Ruby was holding a glowing wand and it seemed that it was her who commanded the trees to attack Tsukune. The brown-haired boy landed 10 feet away from them with his face burying in the ground.

Ruby then retracted her wand and turned to face the pink-haired girl, her expression somewhat between concerning and apologizing.

"I'm sorry for the bullying that he had put you through." The raven-haired girl bowed slightly and smiled as she introduced herself. "My name is Toujou Ruby. I'm a witch. And that 'thing' over there..." She pointed toward the unmoving boy. "...is Aono Tsukune, my childhood friend... supposedly."

"Eh? Oh uhm..." The pink-haired girl was startled a bit as someone suddenly being polite to her. "...I'm Akashiya Moka. As you have already known, I'm a vampire. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too." Tsukune, who had been unconscious a few seconds ago, abruptly stood in front of Moka and stretched out his hand. Not even a small wound was seen on him despite the fact that he had just been violently treated.

The pink-haired girl, after her first not-really-that-normal-impression of Tsukune, reluctantly stretched her own hand out and shook. However, the brown-haired boy's eyes look like they were sticking on the Rosario attached to Moka's choker – which had a vampire-eye-shaped gem in the middle, and he let his curiosity took over as he spoke.

"Is that a seal for your vampiric power?"

"H-How do you know?" Moka was startled again. Mostly anyone who met her for the first time would only think of it being an accessory, which made her think that this boy seemed to know more than he let on.

"Isn't that obvious?" Tsukune replied, not sounding one bit proud at his own knowledge. "I mean, you said that you yourself is a vampire, and most vampires have an extraordinary demonic aura **(A/N: I don't want to use 'youki' since it reeks too much of Japanese cultural in it. Besides, the Japanese Youkai lore doesn't have vampire.)** that is almost impossible to hide. But you don't emit one single leak of that aura, which could only be explained by the Rosario acting as a seal."

"I-I see..."

"I've never known that you are so well-informed about things like these." Ruby said as she eyed the brown-haired boy suspiciously.

"Aw, come on. Even I have some redeeming qualities myself." Tsukune jokingly retorted.

"Ano..." Moka timidly spoke up, not certain of how to initiate the topic. "...if it is okay with you guys, can you be my friends? I was feeling lonely since I don't know anyone here."

"Sure, if we are not troubling you." Ruby replied with a smile.

"Of course. Who would ever refuse being a friend to such a beauty as you?" Tsukune replied, not that honesty as his childhood friend.

"Umm, you guys aren't bothered by the fact that I am a vampire?" The pink-haired girl asked while she holding onto the Rosario, as if fearing for it to drop off.

"Nope, not at all. To me, all kinds of monster are the same. I only care about one's personality when I befriend someone. And in my eyes, you are a good person. Although..." Tsukune's voice trailed off at this point. "...you bit me out of nowhere for our very first impression of each other."

"I-I'm really sorry about that! I promise I won't ever do it again, without asking you beforehand..." Moka started to blush when she began to realize the meaning of that. It sounded as if she was treating him like a living snack.

However, contrary to her expectation, the brown-haired boy didn't get mad at her words as he responded casually.

"Apology accepted..." The pink-haired girl breathed out in relief, but that wasn't the end as Tsukune continued. "...with one condition."

"Eh? Condition?"

"Yup, let me touch your Rosario. Is that alright with you?"

Moka contemplated the offer for a bit, then she nodded, seeing that it would bring no harm for a person to touch her Rosario since only her closest family members could remove it, or that was what she thought.

Tsukune, having gotten the permission, reached out and held the Rosario with his forefinger and thumb.

Ruby could have sworn that she saw her childhood friend narrowed his eyebrows with a stern expression, which was extremely rare for him to do so. The raven-haired witch was on the verge of asking what was going on in his mind, when Tsukune pulled the Rosario closer to his face in an attempt to examine it better. However, they didn't foresee what came next...

Click!

With that void of liveliness sound, the Rosario detached naturally, as if it was designed for this sole purpose.

"""Eh?"""

It went without saying that the three of them dropped their jaws wide open at this turn of event. But that didn't last long as a swell of demonic aura rose upon them, making Ruby step back at its destructive explosion of Mana **(A/N: the core of all magical power, at least in this fic)**, while scaring all the ravens around them away.

In Tsukune's case, he could only look at the pink-haired girl in front of him changing: her hair steadily being overwhelmed with a silver color, her eyes being occupied by crimson red color, just like blood itself, with reptilian black slit pupils, and her expression, which was usually kind and gentle, turned into that of a growling one. Apparently, the true vampire self of Moka wasn't happy with this unanticipated discovery as she started to spoke; her voice echoed in the air, being filled with the authority and mightiness of an S-class monster.

"_**How can such a lowly creature like you take off my Rosario?"**_

To most people in this kind of situation, they would probably either pass out or get petrified by the vampiress' aura alone, yet Tsukune didn't even flinch at the new Moka's tone of voice. Rather, he gave a gentlemanly smile at her, which unpredictably made her flustered. And before Moka could even react, the brown-haired boy had already put the Rosario back to where it should be, causing all the demonic aura to flow back into the vampiress' body in a rush.

Moka gradually returned to her sealed form and fell down as she lost her strength. Luckily, Tsukune had grasped her body beforehand.

The brown-haired boy sighed as he looked at the unconscious pink-haired girl in his arms, again, much to his dismay. The entrance ceremony hadn't even begun, and Tsukune had to meet trouble after trouble. He then glanced at the sky, wondering what else of the day would bring him: it couldn't get any worse, right?

Oh, he had no idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Verse 2 Concluded<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Someone must have already noticed the mistakes I made in first chapter, which consisted of two things:

- It should be Toujou Ruby, not Ruby Toujou.

- The elder witch's name was Oyakata according to Wikipedia. I followed the manga's first translation of her name, which resulting in Yukata.

Anyway, this fic will have some OCs (the names only, not the characters themselves, such as Tsukune's real name, Oyakata's name: Rangda) as well as bunches of Multi-Crossover characters and materials. I'm here to warn you guys first because some people might be offended when the main cast is being mixed with outsiders. (Also, anyone who could say the name of the woman that collided with Ruby in the restroom scene shall receive my greatest blessings. Hints: she is an antagonist of a visual novel that takes some references from the Cthulhu mythology.)

So, how well this chapter went in your opinions? Good, bad, great, terrible... just tell it straight to my face. I'm ready to receive any kind of comment since I am a bit thick-headed. (^.^)

Kni9ht's off.


	3. Troubles, Headmaster, and YukiOnna

**A/N:** Alright, buddies. It's time for review answering.

_zen neeon_: I don't mean it to be a harem story, but with the settings and the girls, it's hard not to do so. Nonetheless, I will try my best to make it a pure RubyxTsukune as much as possible.

_lelouch vi britannia_: It's funny that you took the name of my most favorite anime character. You seem to be a very picky person yet left such a short comment behind. If you have any good ideas, please contribute to me. I'm not the kind that takes insults at heart.

_The queen of ice MIZORE_: umm... thanks, I guess?

_direwolf_: Well, I'm definitely still alive and still writing fics though I only upload once in a while. Anyway, Tsukune may be funny in this fic, but I making him have a dry sense of humor, if you do understand what it means.

_Crest Power Combining_: Thank you, and too bad that all your guesses are wrong. This is one more hint: the visual novel that she comes from is Demonbane (this is practically giving you the answer).

That's it. Have a good day and hope you enjoy this verse.

* * *

><p><strong>| VERSE |<br>| 3 |**

**Troubles, Headmaster, and Yuki-Onna**

* * *

><p>The Youkai Academy definitely deserved its title and its reputation, for the staff building itself was even more eerie than the scenery outside, with pitch dark hallways occasionally littered by some Middle-aged candle lights, sounds echoed monotonously whenever someone walking, and most of all there were many sounds of whispering coming from the walls as well as the doors. In other words, it was a perfect haunted house, for the humans anyway.<p>

Right now, a group of people was treading down the path to the most secured and mysterious room of the whole staff building: the Academy's Headmaster room. Leading the group was a man with blond hair and two black dots above his amber eyes. He is Kuyou, head of the Public Safety Committee, a fearsome man who was not only known for his power as an S-class monster, the youko, but also his ruthlessness and sadism. Trailing behind him were three of our oh-so-favorite characters: Tsukune, Ruby and Moka, with Moka standing between the two. And lastly but not least were Kuyou's right-handed subordinates: Keito and Deshi Deshiko.

All of them were walking quietly, with none trying to make any sound aside from the constant clapping of their boots against the floor. The unnerving silence continued until they stopped right in front of a huge door, signifying that they have reached their destination. Kuyou stepped ahead and lightly knocked on the door, awaiting the order from the person inside.

Meanwhile, Tsukune finally spoke up, though it was a bit weak compared to his normal self.

"Umm... Ruby. Can you please forgive-?"

"Hentai." The raven-haired girl interrupted, not letting her childhood friend finish what he had in mind. Her voice contained visible anger as she didn't turn her head in Tsukune's way.

Moka, who had been nervous the whole time, was confused in finding a way to settle the dispute between her two new friends as she glanced back and forth in discomfort. The pink-haired girl then sighed, remembering how things had come to this.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier that day<strong>

In spite of all the fusses, Tsukune, Ruby and Moka – the pink-haired girl soon awoken after getting back her seal – were able to attend the entrance ceremony just in time, much to the witch's dismay. At the moment, they, like any other student presenting in the auditorium, were listening to the speech of Youkai Academy Student Council's president, who had introduced himself as Kaneshiro Hokuto.

Ruby was not the type of person who prefers to gain attention from other people, especially in such a crowded place. However, reality wasn't that kind as there were many – and by saying 'many', I meant A LOT – pairs of eyes locking on her location.

The situation could be explained by lots of reasons, such as: her and Moka's – who was sitting two chairs away from her – beauties, Ruby's Gothic Lolita clothes which was not the standard school uniform, etc... etc... But the most logical reason should fall onto the person next to her: the sleeping and loudly snoring Aono Tsukune.

Perhaps it was due to the boring speech, perhaps it was due to his nature of not able to stand still for a second – like a monkey. Nonetheless, the boy was fast asleep as soon as the president started talking on the stage. Even Moka have to give out a sheepish and reluctant smile as she didn't know what to do with our not-so-mediocre boy.

Not wanting to add any more attention and disturbance, Ruby gently – or at least she tried to, since she always handled Tsukune roughly – shook the brown-haired boy out of his slumber. But the result of that was quite unexpected.

Instead of waking up, Tsukune just rolled his head to the right side, where Ruby was sitting at, and slid down onto the latter's chest, grabbing both of her marvelous bosoms in his hands. The raven-haired witch widened her eyes at that point.

Worse, he squeezed them, making Ruby let out a surprised but also excited moan. The sheer sight of it had caused many healthy males to have a nosebleed while others fazed, those that couldn't resist of fantasizing the well-developed peaks in their own hands.

And worst, the brown-haired boy had chosen that exact moment to open his eyes. When he looked up at the girl beside him, he saw that Ruby's face was flushed with slight pleasure. But she immediately changed her expression to a scowling one, despite the red hue lingering. Then Tsukune looked down at his hands, which were still hanging onto her breasts.

The brown-haired boy instantly jumped up and thrust his arms around frantically as he saw that Ruby had pulled out her wand.

"Wait! It's an accident. I swear that I didn't do it on purpose..." Tsukune spoke as he recalled the softness of her mounds, and he finished with a purr. "...though they felt really nice."

Well, he shouldn't have said that, for it only made the witch angrier than normal as there were visibly white steams coming from her head. Ruby then summoned six black bird wings, and each feather extended with sharpness rivaled that of a blade. The raven-haired girl looked almost like a black angel, except that this angel gonna murder someone in cold blood, although that was a bit exaggeration.

Still, Tsukune knew better than anyone else that he had no choice but to run for his dear life. And he did just that. However, before he ran, for some unknown reasons, the brown-haired boy had managed to take off the Rosario on Moka's neck, which in turn unsealed the pink-haired girl into her Inner Vampire self.

Tsukune must be insane, or at least he wasn't really himself at that time, because instead of one, there were two enraged girls chasing after him: a vampire and a witch. His situation might not be so bad if you considered that both of the two girls are glamorously beautiful, but the fact that they all want to have his blood on their hands could make even the most aroused male shrink back in fear.

The brown-haired boy wasn't the only person in bad luck – although he had miraculously dodged all of them so far – as there were many unfortunate victims that got trampled in the vampiress' kick and cut by the witch's feathers. The situation soon turned into chaos as many trouble makers among the students used this opportunity to unleash their monster selves and wreak more havocs than what the vampiress and the witch had done.

The mess became so escalated that the Public Safety Committee and Kuyou had to step out themselves and bring order back to the auditorium, as well as arresting all the unrest creators, which included the trio with Moka mysteriously having her Rosario back on. After hours of 'peaceful' and 'friendly' interrogating to each and every single person, it was decided that the ones who initiated the chaos were Tsukune, Ruby, and Moka.

Just as people expect for the most horrific punishment that those trio may receive, for Kuyou's reputation wasn't really that... nice, a sudden direct order came from the Headmaster said that he wanted to meet the three of them in person. And Kuyou, begrudgingly, had to obey the order since he didn't want to evoke the mighty Exorcist's wrath.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to where we were<strong>

Now that everything had been explained, they were waiting in front of the Headmaster's room, with none of them trying to stir anything up aside from Tsukune's earlier attempt of apologizing. When the quietness was reaching the point of unbearable, a lowly hoarse voice, yet instinctively authoritative, spoke out.

"_Come in."_

Following that allowance, Kuyou opened the door and led the group inside. Just like the other corners of the building, the Headmaster's room was also shrouded in darkness with only two candle lights glittered at the sidewalls. A long, elegant desk was placed in the middle of the room, and sitting behind it was a man wearing white robe with a Rosario necklace. He was none other than the infamous Mikogami Tenmei – commonly known as the Exorcist – and Headmaster of Youkai Academy.

Tenmei's presence seemed to be imposing and powerful, for there was no one making a move after witnessing his eerie glowing eyes and creepy grin. A few seconds later, Kuyou finally cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Mikogami-sama, I have brought the three of them here, as you wished."

The Exorcist didn't reply. Rather, he studied the three people who were responsible for the entrance ceremony's crash. Then his grin grew wider as he asked.

"_Tell me kids, who was the first one started everything?"_

Upon hearing that question, Ruby, still hadn't turned her head at Tsukune's way, immediately pointed to the brown-haired boy, who was now groaning in annoyance. Moka also did the same, though she was somewhat more reluctant than the raven-haired witch.

Tenmei let out a chuckle at the two girls' responses while he relayed a new order to the Public Safety Committee.

"_You can leave now, Kuyou."_ The Exorcist then glanced at the girls and told them. _"Akashiya-san, Toujou-san, you two can leave as well. If you want to know where your classroom is, please visit the Faculty Room on the first floor."_

The youko didn't really want to leave the room for he was curious in knowing what had made Mikogami interested in the trio. However, he decided not to push his luck further as he, unwillingly, bowed.

"As your order, Mikogami-sama."

Soon, Kuyou and his henchmen walked out of the Headmaster's room, albeit not without giving a suspicious look at Tsukune, who shall be the only one left since Moka and Ruby also retreated from their position right after the Public Safety Committee crew.

When the room became vacant and silent again with the brown-haired boy standing in front of Mikogami, the Exorcist laughed lightly as he addressed the former.

"_Always the ruckus maker, aren't you, Your Excellency?"_

Tsukune didn't say anything as he plopped down onto one of the guest seats, then he placed his feet on the desk's edge like a delinquent and lean back, enjoy the comfort that the chair brought him.

"So you are running a school now, eh Mikogami?" The brown-haired boy quirked an eyebrow as he talked. "When I first heard of this, I was a bit surprised myself. Though with your unpredictable personality, I guess it would be normal."

"_I'm only doing what I thought you would approve of."_ Tenmei stood up and turned around, facing the faintly revealed window while continuing. _"Still, I am amused that you have already befriended Akashiya Moka."_

"You knew her personally, right?" Tsukune asked, with the question sounded more like a statement. "I thought so when I saw that look on your face."

"_A... friend of mine had entrusted her to me for the time being."_ Mikogami said, unusually hesitated for a moment there.

The brown-haired boy noticed this, but he let go of the issue since there always was something that people would avoid talking about. Instead, he gave out a vague comment.

"No wonder why she was all alone here. Those arrogant vampires would rather seclude themselves than trying to blend in the monster's society, which is pretty much of the reason why I hate them."

The Exorcist then turned around and spoke, his voice was hard to identify any emotion in it.

"_May I ask you for one selfish request of mine, Your Excellency?"_

"Speak your mind, Mikogami. I always allow you doing so, don't I?"

Tenmei contemplated the decision of talking about his request. In the end, he gave it a go.

"_Could you... keep an eye on Akashiya Moka for me?"_

"No problem, but why?"

"_With my responsibility as this academy's Headmaster, it would be difficult to put on a constant surveillance of her. Furthermore, I couldn't truly trust anyone else for this task other than you, My Lord."_

"So... Basically, you are asking me to be your errand boy?"

"_Of course not, Your Excellency. I would never overstep the line between order and insubordination."_

The brown-haired boy threw his gazes around the room as he pondered Tenmei's request, then he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't see any reason for declining that. Besides, there is also something about her that I want to find out myself."

Mikogami was on the verge of asking Tsukune what that 'something' was. But he was able to prevent himself from doing that by diverting the topic.

"_That aside, may I ask who the witch Your Excellency went with was? She seemed to emit a familiar aura."_

"She is Rangda's adoptive daughter, or used to be." Tsukune replied while casting his eyes on the room's ceiling, not particular focusing in anything around him. After sensing a slightly confused expression from Mikogami, the boy carried on. "The elder witch died two years ago, leaving her daughter in my care."

"_Death, huh? So time had finally caught up to her."_ The Exorcist spoke sentimentally as he surveyed the school through his window again.

Tsukune lifted his legs off the desk, stood up and stretched his back. Then he jogged casually toward the door as he uttered.

"Consider yourself lucky that I am your contractor, or else you would have followed her steps, if not sooner."

"_You spoke as if you wanted to sever our contract, My Lord."_

"Nope. It's only your imagination. Besides, despite your annoying attitude, I still need you for your service and loyalty to **us**." The brown-haired boy said as he opened the door. And before he stepped outside, Tsukune left another vague comment behind. "By the way, the Student Council's president – Hokuto isn't it? – he is a freaking liar, and the same also apply for that little four-tailed fox."

The room became silent once again. Mikogami didn't say anything, until he realized that Tsukune must have crashed the entrance ceremony on purpose due to his last comment. The Exorcist mumbled in agreement.

"_Indeed, My Lord... Indeed."_

* * *

><p>Tsukune poked his head inside the dimly opened slide-door of the Faculty Room, hoping to find his two girls there. However, it seemed to be empty at the moment for there was no one inside.<p>

Then suddenly, a woman with light brown hair, golden eyes and a tiny mole below her mouth popped out of nowhere and adjusted her glasses as she examined the boy, who was now staring her – both her face and the bouncy watermelons hidden under her very tight blouse.

The woman smirked at his gazes before whispering in a seductive voice.

"What are you doing here, boy?"

Tsukune blinked his eyes a few times, and then he smiled sweetly as he spoke like a gentleman.

"This humble individual is Aono Tsukune, a freshman. May I ask who are you, my beautiful lady?"

"Ho ho, quite a flirtatious boy, aren't you?" The woman chuckled at his boldness, and then she introduced herself, still keeping her seductive voice. "My name is Ririko Kagome, a Math teacher, little cute boy. Do you need something from the Faculty Room?"

"Well, I want to know what class I am in. Would you mind looking it up for me, Ririko-sensei?"

"Oh my, if my memory serves me right, aren't you the one who was called to the Headmaster's office?" Kagome said as she had already made her way to the teacher's desk and checked out the students' list. "Here it is: Class 1-3. You had better get going now. The class' session had started one hour ago."

"Arigatou gozaimasu." The brown-haired boy bowed as he excused himself, although the busty teacher had called him back.

"Neh Tsukune-kun, I'm kind of interested in you. I hope we would have fun _really _soon." Kagome practically purred in the boy's ears while her boobs were pushing against his arms intentionally, which would no doubt send shivers down a male student's spine, as well as an arousal in a certain part of his body. But in Tsukune's case, it didn't appear to have any effect as he politely replied.

"I'll keep that in mind, Ririko-sensei."

With that, the brown-haired boy quickly withdrew himself from the over-friendly-touching and sprinted out of the staff building as fast as possible. Kagome watched his back as her hand traveled down the helm of her skirt, her mouth muttered in ecstasy.

"Aww... if you act like that, it will only make me want you even more."

* * *

><p>Class 1-3.<p>

It was the first day of the school year, and like any other normal highschool classes, the homeroom teacher was introducing herself to the class' members.

"Hello everyone! Even though our schedule might have been screwed up a bit, but still... Welcome to Youkai Academy. I am Nekonome Shizuka, your homeroom teacher."

Yeah, it sounded alright, if you didn't include her squinty eyes, her cat-ears-shaped hair, and the tail that kept twitching on her butt. But that wasn't the end of her speech.

"I think you all may have already known, but this school was built for the sake of monsters to attend. Our current problem is that the Earth had come under the control of humans." The blonde teacher said as she constantly knocked the board with her stick. "Therefore, we monsters have no choice but to coexist with humans in secret. At this academy, you will be studying 'How to coexist with Humans'. So for that reason, as a school rule, you all will live your lives at Youkai Academy in human form."

Ruby was listening absentmindedly, while Moka was writing everything down her small notebook. Being a boundary creature between human and monster, it was easy for the raven-haired witch to live normally among human as she possessed an identical human form. All it took of her was to restrain from using magic in crowded places, though while in Tsukune's presence, it might be a little harder for her to do so.

"Do you understand? It's a matter of being able to disguise yourself as a human! This is the foundation of coexistence. You are never to allow any of your fellow students to know your 'true form'. Are we clear?"

However, most of the students were ogling at Ruby and Moka, to the point that it was impossible to ignore them. Perhaps it was due to their astounding beauties, or the aftereffect from the entrance ceremony incident. Some of them were whistling, while some were even drooling, which earned disgusting looks from other females. And as a result, they paid little attention to what Shizuka was talking, although there was one male student responding to her.

"Hey teacher, would it not be better for us to eat up those puny humans..." He licked his lips as he looked at Ruby and Moka. "...and in case of beautiful girls, better to molest them?"

"Oh." Shizuka blurted out, as if she had just remembered something. "Actually, here at Youkai Academy, the teachers and students are all monsters. There is no human here. Since this academy is within a secret sacred world, to those humans who come to know of our existence, we will bring them death... or something similar to that."

"D-Death?" Moka stuttered as she was clearly uncomfortable with such cruel word spoken so casually. But Ruby, who was sitting next to the pink-haired vampiress, wasn't listening anymore as she looked out the windows and muttered.

"Tsukune... I hope you are fine by yourself there ..."

* * *

><p>In the end, Tsukune didn't come to class, which made Ruby and Moka go back to the girls' dorm by themselves. On their way, however, they met the brown-haired boy again. And despite all the pleading, begging, vowing, Ruby wouldn't forgive him no matter what, as she walked away without regret, while Moka crouched down to where the boy was laying – even though it is called 'laying', he had a habit of squashing his face on the ground whenever Ruby was mad at him.<p>

"Are you alright, Tsukune-kun?" the pink-haired vampiress asked in her genuine concern. But the boy, still hadn't lifted his face up, mumbled vaguely in return.

"Would you leave me alone for a while, please Moka-chan?"

Hearing that, the pink-haired girl reluctantly stood up, not being sure about letting Tsukune all alone by himself in the middle of nowhere, except for the cracked creepy graves that laid along the road.

"Well then... I'll be going now. See you tomorrow, Tsuku–" Moka wasn't able to finish her last word because she bumped at someone's chest while saying her parting speech.

That 'someone' had rudely grabbed Moka's wrists in both of his hands as he spoke aggressively.

"You are called Akashiya Moka, are you not? I am your classmate Komiya Saizou. Why don't we go off somewhere with just the two of us and have fun?"

Moka realized that it was the boy who ogled her in class while talking about molesting girls. She tried to free herself from his grips, but Saizou appeared to be much stronger than her – in her sealed form anyway.

Tsukune, upon noticing a turmoil taking place on the background, immediately rose up and swiftly placed himself between Saizou and Moka, briefly surprised the former to let go of the latter. However, that turn of events did not satisfy the taller guy one bit as he growled angrily.

"Get out of my way, you scummy garbage."

The brown-haired boy didn't comply with Saizou's threat as he backed away slowly while whispering in Moka's ears.

"Please run, Moka-chan. I will catch up to you later."

By now, Saizou had already changed himself into his true form, with his muscles growing a lot bigger, his skin rupturing, his claws sharpening, and his tongue lengthening like a snake's. He shouted with such voice that could shake the earth around them.

"You dare interfering with my prey!"

Meanwhile, Moka tried to protest against Tsukune's request, only to be shut up by his next words.

"Don't worry about me. I'll try to resolve this peacefully as much as I could."

The pink-haired girl glanced worriedly at Tsukune, then at their transformed classmate. But after she had a glimpse at the brown-haired boy's determined eyes, all of her hesitance got swept away as she ran without looking back to her dorm.

Of course, this didn't end well with Saizou as he roared.

"I'm gonna shred you into pieces!"

"Before we get to that..." Tsukune calmly replied as he watched Moka's back fading from his view, not a bit affected by the fury that almost ripped through the air behind him. "...I'm glad that we are alone though."

"What do you mean?" The questionable expression was evidently showed on the monster's face.

"Because no one will know how come you are absent from school for the next 2 months, or do you prefer it to be 3 months?" Tsukune asked as he twitched his head slightly. He didn't even bother to hide the casual grin on his face.

"Are you trying to scare me to death?" Saizou snickered, not believing that a 'scoundrel' like the brown-haired boy was capable of defeating him in strength combat.

"Nope, I'm just stating a fact." Tsukune said as he turned around completely and faced the monster. "I do hope that you have prepared everything you need to stay at the hospital." He finished with his eyes closed and a sweet smile. Unbeknownst to Saizou, that smile was the last thing he would wish to see, had he foreseen the things that were going to happen.

* * *

><p>It was the next day <em>very<em> early in the morning – the time that not even an honor student would wake up at – and of all things he could have been doing, Tsukune was fishing.

Yep, you heard it right. He was fishing.

It sounded weird, if not – frankly speaking – stupid when you took a look at him, sitting on the cliff's edge, holding a professional-looking rod for fishing with the line strained down at least 50 feet to where it reached the water's surface.

However, the brown-haired boy paid little mind about how people would react, or what he could possibly gain from the deep red sea that seemed to reject any life form. All he cared about was... fishing, and the relaxation of the activity itself. As if to accompany that train of thought, the boy started to sing in such a carefree way, not even a bit embarrassed at his own fake-childlike voice.

_...The stars lean down to kiss you...  
>...And I lie awake and miss you...<br>...Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere...  
>...'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly...<br>...But I'll miss your arms around me...  
>...I'd send a post card to you, dear...<br>...'Cause I wish you were here..._

Tsukune stopped his musings abruptly as he felt that something was tugging at his bait. He quickly pulled the rod as well as rolling the reel, then release it and pulling again right after. The loops repeated for 5 more times until the tugging force died down, the boy slowly rolled the line up this time, without the necessary use of power.

What he didn't expect, was instead of a supposedly fish – or something along that line – he got a beautiful woman with long swirly violet hair, deep red eye, fish-like ears, pale blue skin and a fin on top of her head. She was wearing a long dark blue skirt, and nothing was covering her upper body as there were only tattoos drawing through her shoulders, her arms, circling around her voluptuous breast and perky nipples. Tsukune immediately realized that it was an Undine, a water spirit. **(A/N: If you can't imagine how she looks, she was the summoned spirit Undine from the **_**Tales of Symphonia**_** game)**

The Undine was staring intently at the brown-haired boy's face while she was still biting at the fishing rod's bait. Instantly after that, she slapped Tsukune's cheek, let go of the bait in her mouth and dived back into the water.

The boy could only stand there, mouth agape in shock. It took him a while to mutter while easing the pain on his cheek.

"What the heck was that for?"

Tsukune shook his head, trying to clear off any lingering thoughts about the earlier encounter and positioned himself as he tossed the bait behind him, readied for another catch.

Suddenly, something caught the corner of his eyes. When he glanced at the forest behind him, it was quiet and void of any living beings except for the dead trees. Nonetheless, the brown-haired boy still shouted out.

"Please come out. There's no need to hide from me. I won't hurt you."

The quietness continued for a few minutes, and it almost seemed like Tsukune was imagining things. But the boy remained patient, not straying his gaze away from the forest, until a foot appeared behind a tree, followed by the steadily revealing body of a girl.

She was... pretty, in her own way, with shoulder-length light violet hair, pure blue eyes, and skin that was as white as porcelain itself, making her seem so fragile even under normal circumstances. The girl was wearing light brown pleated checkered skirt like the standard school uniform, but other than that, it was entirely different, with her white sweatshirt connected to long dark blue sleeves, a black singlet underneath, and a yellow pendant over her neck. As if to accentuate her slender, smooth legs, she also wore long dark and light purple-striped stockings with white shoes and a belt tied to her left leg.

None of them – the brown-haired boy and the violet-haired girl – speak up as they continued to spend 5 minutes in silence and staring contest. In the end, it was Tsukune who broke the stalemate.

"Oh... Hello, who might you be?"

The unfamiliar girl squirmed – a bit uncomfortably, if I may add – making it look like she wasn't used to being approached by a stranger who she had just met. Tsukune soon found his question too direct, as he quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry. It is within one's courtesy to introduce oneself first before asking other people's names." Tsukune said as he stood up and bowed. "My name is Aono Tsukune. I'm a freshman, class 1-3. Nice to meet you."

The girl still hadn't opened her mouth as her lollipop kept rolling inside. And it stayed like that for the next 5 minutes. Furthermore, to Ruby's surprise – that is _if_ she had been there – Tsukune didn't try to push things as he always did. Instead, he waited for the girl to ready herself.

At last, after a good amount of waiting time, the girl finally spoke up, though the hesitance hadn't gone away yet.

"Mizore... Shirayuki Mizore... I'm... also in class 1-3..."

"Really? I wasn't at class yesterday so I didn't know that you were my classmate." Tsukune spoke as he smiled sheepishly.

"No... it's okay... I didn't go to class yesterday either..."

"Guess that makes two of us accomplices, heh heh." This time the boy laughed, making Mizore chuckle in return.

As the tense atmosphere got loosen up, the violet-haired girl spoke as she pointed at where Tsukune was standing.

"That's... my favorite spot... I like sitting there..."

"Eh? Gomen, I'll leave right away." Tsukune said as he hurriedly tried to pick up his equipment, but he was stopped by the very same girl he apologized to.

"NO!" Mizore shouted, and she immediately covered her mouth right afterward, surprised at herself for being able to display such strong emotion. Then she spoke quietly. "If... you don't mind... May I sit next to you?..."

The brown-haired boy was momentarily stunned by the girl's outburst, but he replied nonetheless.

"Oh, err... Sure. Why not? I'm cool with it."

Hearing the acceptance she was looking for, Mizore slowly walked to where Tsukune was and sat down beside him. The boy also plopped down as her. They stayed silent like earlier. Each of them was enjoying the morning's breeze from the sea, until the violet-haired girl spoke up first, though she was somewhat shy.

"Can you... continue the song?..."

"Hmm? What song are you talking about?" Tsukune replied, not understanding where this was coming from.

"The one you sang while you were... fishing... Can you sing it... for me?..." This time there were blushes on both of her cheeks. The brown-haired boy only gave her an 'Oh' as the recognition of what she was mentioning. Then, Tsukune started singing again, this time without the intended fake-childlike voice.

_...I'll watch the night turn light-blue...  
>..But it's not the same without you...<br>...Because it takes two to whisper quietly...  
>...The silence isn't so bad...<br>...'til I look at my hands and feel sad...  
>...'Cause the spaces between my fingers...<br>...Are right where yours fit perfectly...  
>...I'll find repose in new ways...<br>...Though I haven't slept in two days...  
>...'Cause cold nostalgia...<br>...Chills me to the bone...  
>...But drenched in vanilla twilight...<br>...I'll sit on the front porch all night...  
>...Waist-deep in thought because...<br>...When I think of you...  
>...I don't feel so alone...<em>

During the time when Tsukune was singing, Mizore had taken a better look – or stare, as it was the right term – at him now that she was only centimeters away from the boy.

Although she wouldn't talk out loud about it – not now – she had to admit that the more she observed him, the more she got mesmerized by his silvery blue orbs. It felt like she was seeing a whole new world in him, to the point that if she closed her eyes, she could easily witness the innocent blue sky with fluffy clouds above, the blue sea that stretched out far beyond the view with some occasional waves, and the grassy field she sat upon with many breezes of gentle wind brushing past on the flowers' petals.

And it wasn't until the song suddenly stopped that Mizore got out of her reverie. When she had calmed herself down, she saw Tsukune glaring intensely at the forest behind them. The violet-haired girl was planning to ask him what was wrong, but the boy had beaten her to it as he stood up hurriedly and sprinted toward the forest while leaving some words floating in the air.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now!"

"Wait, you forgot your..." Mizore called out to the boy, but he had already vanished from her sight by the time she looked back. "...belongings."

Sighing at her slow movement, the girl picked up Tsukune's fishing rod and examined it.

"Aono Tsukune, huh?" Mizore said the boy's name as she materialized her ice claws and stroked along the equipment. "I wonder what it would feel like to bear your children."

The violet-haired girl giggled at the thought. It was still too soon for them to develop that kind of relationship, but who ever said that a girl cannot have a fantasy of her own?

* * *

><p><strong>Verse 3 Concluded<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I have to say this first – since there might be people who were hoping for that – Tsukune is _**NOT**_ a vampire, nor dhampir (half-vampire), nor anything that related to vampire. I know it may sound strange when this is a _Rosario†Vampire_ fanfic, but I have seen a lot of the overpowered-godly-ass-kicking-Mary-Sue-or-Gary-Stu-vampire fics (except for Inner Moka, of course. She wasn't a Shinso vampire for nothing), so I want to try something more different than that.

Also, this fic's rating has changed from [T] to [M] due to the scene when Tsukune encounters the Undine, as well as some other possible adultery materials and gory stuffs in the future.

Oh yeah, and before I forgot, I do not own the song _Vanilla Twilight_ nor Owl City. They all belong to their respective owner.

Anyway, please R&R, that's all I ask of you dear readers. (^o^)


	4. Gift, Succubus, and Arm Master

**A/N:** I don't mean to be a prick by saying this, but you guys are really cold-hearted you know? Despite the fact that quite a good amount of people add my story to their favorite's or alert's list, there were only 2 reviews at the last chapter (and one of them have to be from an anonymous reader). I can't know whether I'm doing a good or poor job when you guys didn't even leave a single word behind. It's not like I'm begging for reviews but how can I write when there is little to none motivation for it?

Well, although saying all that, I'm still continuing to write since it was my only entertainment at the time (Beside anime and manga, of course). I just wish that you would be more considerate not only toward me but also to many other authors who are doing a fine job on their own.

Anyway, no more of my ramblings. Here we go for Verse 4.

* * *

><p><strong>| VERSE |<br>| 4 |**

**Gift, Succubus, and Arm Master**

* * *

><p>Ruby was dreaming again, but to her, she thought it was some fragments of her shattered memory since they all centered on her of when she was young.<p>

It was nothing sort of surprise, considering that she have been having more and more of them recently. For what reason did they suddenly resurface on the front of her mind, she didn't know.

Unexpectedly, Ruby wasn't against the unstable flow of memories rushing back to her in many pieces. A part of it was due to her almost non-existed self-awareness whenever she dreamed: she could see it, she could smell it, she could hear it, and she could touch it; but no matter what thing she forced herself to do, it would never happen according to her will. Rather, things just went on like a chain of premade events, and Ruby would be tied down as the observer of her own body.

However, another part of her reasons to be contended with her dreams was her yearning for an answer, an explanation of how she had come to this world, of how she had spent her childhood, and of how she always hanging the image of her so-called 'Onii-san' onto her head. Most of all, that 'Onii-san' surprisingly looked a lot like her childhood friend, Tsukune, and combining with the fact that the brown-haired boy hadn't aged a bit since she lost her memory, Ruby suspected that the two of them must have been the same person.

And right now, that 'Onii-san' was standing in front of her, with his hair still mysteriously covered the upper part of his face.

Ruby didn't know how old she was at this moment, but judging on what she could collect from her senses, the younger version of her couldn't be any bigger than a thirteen year-old child. She was sitting on the edge of a table in a basement-look-alike with her legs swaying back and forth, appeared to be a little bored.

The brown-haired 'Onii-san', on the other hand, was standing on the ground within a giant magic circle – which was filled with many unearthly runes – drawing around him. In the middle of the circle was a short stone pillar, and hovering above the pillar was a blue orb with strands of spirit-like energy continuously sucking into it. The elder boy didn't move from his spot as he kept wrapping his hands on the blue orb, as if he was trying to knead the object into his liking.

Ruby had a feeling that she had seen the 'Onii-san' doing this many times before, for she wasn't as excited or curious as she was in her many previous dreams.

After a good while worth of waiting, and skimming around as she couldn't stay still, the little raven-haired girl heard someone called her name.

"Ruby-chan, come here."

When the girl turned back at the elder boy's voice, she – or to be more precise, the Ruby of this present – widened her eyes at the object in her 'Onii-san's' hands, which had now become a wand. The reason why Ruby was surprised didn't fall onto the magical rod itself, but the recognition of how familiar it looked: it was the same wand she had carried beside her wherever she went.

Ruby didn't have time to recover from her shock as her own body had already reached the boy's side and grabbed his waist while her eyes studied the wand in curiosity. The elder boy could felt her hesitance as he decided to take the object – which was still hovering above the stone pillar – and gave it to her while he spoke.

"Ruby-chan, you don't have a magical attribute right?" The boy asked, then he continued after seeing Ruby nodded her head. "This is a gift. From now on, you can be proud to call yourself a witch."

"Arigatou, Onii-san!" The little Ruby squealed in excitement and gratitude as she examined her new companion.

The brown-haired boy only smiled sweetly in return as he rubbed the girl's head, mouth murmuring.

"Anything for you, Ruby-chan... anything for you."

With that last line, darkness began to dominate her vision; and somewhere in her mind, Ruby could felt the sadness contained within those words of him.

* * *

><p>Ruby pried open her eyes. It was a coincidence that her alarm clock – one of her belongings that she brought into the school's dorm – rang at the same time as her dream ended. The raven-haired witch scratched her eyes drowsily as she tried to stabilize her mind with the new information that her dream had given her, as well as the tiredness of a not-so-good sleep.<p>

After brushing her teeth and taking a shower, Ruby was staring at herself in the mirror, with a towel that wrapped around her curvy body. Her translucent red eyes – which matched her name so well in so many ways – seemed to shine brighter as they gazed upon the object of their attention: her own magical wand that she had picked up along the way to the bathroom.

Even though she didn't want to admit it, Ruby found it hard not to believe in the dream she had just had. It made a lot of senses why she always treasured the wand so much, as if it was a part of her own flesh, because it was the one and only gift she still had by her side that came from her precious 'Onii-san', which could ultimately be Aono Tsukune.

Ruby sighed as she tucked away her wand and walked to where her clothes lying at. She didn't have the whole picture of her childhood yet, but she noticed that the more longing she felt for the brown-haired boy, the more those fragments of her memory come back, like pieces of an unsolved puzzle that miraculously bound themselves together as time moved on.

Just as she finished putting on her clothes, the raven-haired witch stopped her movements at the realization. What if she decided to confess her feelings for the boy, would the memories be brought back altogether?

And then she shook her head, denying the idea as fast as it came. It was stupid of her to think about it in the first place. Their relationship was straining, at least that was what it seemed to her since they always managed to – one way or another – drown themselves in countless arguments, which she would turned out to be the one in right, and he in wrong.

But somehow, she was fine with the idea of gratefully being his childhood friend, for she was scared of experiencing the pain of being rejected – if she indeed confessed to the brown-haired boy. And not only she would get hurt but their relationship would also never go back to the way it was before. To her, losing him meant losing the world, and she would absolutely do anything to avoid that.

The raven-haired witch sighed again as she collected every necessary thing for today's classes. She might not have the courage to express her feelings now, but she could forgive him for yesterday's incident if she met him, hopefully before the class started.

* * *

><p>When she walked out of the dorm, Ruby was immediately greeted by Moka. The pink-haired girl must have been waiting for the witch intentionally as there were some evident traces of foot-drawings on the ground.<p>

"Ohaiyo, Ruby-san." Moka said as she stopped dragging her feet and sprinted casually toward Ruby. Since the pink-haired vampiress was younger than the raven-haired girl, her addressing of the latter was more polite.

"Ohaiyo, Moka-chan." The witch returned her greetings earnestly.

"Umm..." Moka mumbled as she was fidgeting with her fingers crossed, unsure of how to voice up her mind. "...did you meet Tsukune-kun after you went back to the dorm yesterday?"

"N-No. I have been staying in my room." Ruby answered cautiously. The affectionate tone the pink-haired girl used to talk about her childhood friend was a little... disturbing, as if she was having her eyes on him_. 'You are just thinking too much, Toujou Ruby.'_ The witch mentally refused that train of thoughts as she continued. "Is there something wrong with Tsukune?"

"To tell you the truth, I was... harassed by a male student yesterday on our way back." Moka looked a bit ashamed as she recalled being roughly grabbed by Saizou. "Then Tsukune-kun stepped up and protected me, telling me to get back to the dorm and said that he would catch up with me while he handled the rest. But after that, I haven't seen him since. I was afraid that he might have got hurt because of me."

Ruby blinked her eyes at the new information sinking in. She wasn't surprised at all by hearing that her childhood friend acted like a gentleman, for she herself had also witnessed that side of him. The true thing that made her uneasy was the way Moka referred to him liked a 'Prince charming rescued the beautiful Princess in need' kind of story, and that didn't help much in lightening her doubt about Moka having an admired look on the brown-haired boy, if not worse.

The vampiress didn't know what had suddenly got into her elder classmate as the latter was spacing out, which lead to Moka calling the witch in a somewhat frustrated tone.

"Umm... Ruby-san... Ruby-san, are you alright?"

"Oh... I'm fine." The raven-haired girl hastily replied while cursing herself for having such a biased point of view on the matter, as if she owned Tsukune. "Anyway, let's go and find Tsukune."

The pink-haired girl nodded her head and the two of them went on to find the brown-haired boy. Unbeknownst to them, a group of monsters was watching their every single move from afar.

* * *

><p>It seemed that luck wasn't on their side today, as Ruby and Moka didn't have a clue or trace of where the brown-haired boy could have been. Thus they went back to where Moka had encountered Komiya Saizou to see whether they could find any hint.<p>

However, just as they entered the remote area that separated the Academy's main building and the campus dorm, the raven-haired witch noticed something was out of place. Then the nagging feeling didn't last long as there were many male students - about nine of them - that came out of the forest.

Ruby immediately stood on her guard, while whispering to the vampiress next to her.

"Moka-chan, are they the ones who harassed you yesterday?"

"N-No, these people are different." The pink-haired girl replied with fear in her voice as she was being intimidated by the stares of the male students, especially the eldest-looking guy who had a towel wrapped around his neck. As if on cue, he introduced himself while pointing a finger at Moka.

"I am Chopper Rikiishi of the pro wrestling club, and I am here for a duel with you, Akashiya Moka the vampire!"

"E-Eh? A-A duel with me?" The addressed girl stammered, not knowing what had brought this up as she didn't remember ever meeting him.

Rikiishi could sense the confusion in Moka's voice as he spoke up again, explaining the reason for his challenge.

"What we pro wrestlers seek is Ultimate Strength! I saw how strong you are yesterday at the entrance ceremony, and the fact that you are the only known vampire in this whole school boosts up your reputation even more. If I could prove to everyone that I have defeated a vampire, my strength would have gone up to a new level!"

Ruby, mentally spitting her disgust at the short-sighted view of the senior boy, raised her hand up and shielded the pink-haired girl as she retorted.

"If you really want a duel, why did you have to bring so many people here? It does nothing but only shows that you are just a coward."

The witch's voice was filled with so much venom and the insults she threw at Rikiishi would have made him go mad in normal circumstances, but he unexpectedly let out a laugh while talking.

"Ha ha ha ha... You must really have misunderstood my intention, little witch. They are my both clubmates and the insurance that you won't interfere with our duel, should you decide to."

"Wait, what do you–?" Ruby tried to ask something, but her speech was cut off as a male student, using the moment of the witch letting her guard down, jumped out from behind her and snatched the wand from her grasp. Right after that, two other male students restrained the witch by taking each of her arms in their grips and yanked her away from the vampiress. Ruby tried to struggle at her best, yet it was futile as both the boys were clearly stronger than her, physically.

"R-Ruby-san!" Moka yelled out to her friend and intended to run after the latter, but she was stopped by Chopper Rikiishi as he had leapt from where he was previously and landed in front of the pink-haired girl, creating a small crater at his feet. The arrogant wrestler roared as he began to transform into his true self.

"Now show me your potential power, Akashiya Moka!"

By now, he had finished his transformation, revealing a monster with a serial of hardened spikes started from atop his head and ran along his spine, two lengthened lower canine teeth. His body also became a lot bigger than his human form – which was already big enough compared to a normal human – with his hands grew to the size that they could easily held Moka within one of the palms. The beast, identified as a troll, was in thirst for a fight, and the only thing that prevented him from chopping the vampiress off like he usually did was the fact that Moka hadn't removed her Rosario, which would effectively lead to the opponent that he had been waiting for.

Strangely – at least to him, Moka still didn't take off the seal. As if to press the matter worse, she kept glancing around, trying to find any possible escape from the troll. That was enough of a reason to enrage Rikiishi as he thought that the pink-haired girl was making a fool out of him.

"Are you looking down on me, you little vampire whore?" The troll roared again and this time, even his clubmates had to step back in fear of accidentally get caught by his fury. "Fine, if you want it the hard way, then so be it!"

Rikiishi really meant what he said, as he held his hand high in the air and prepared to make a chop down upon the poor Moka, who had shut her eyes due to her hopeless situation.

However, someone had interrupted the troll before he could harm the pink-haired girl.

* * *

><p>Kurono Kurumu, a succubus. Her mission was to make the whole school's male population become her obedient slaves in order to find her Destiny One, the person that would have the love of her heart and father her children. Quite an ambitious goal, one can say. But truth to be told, she didn't lack any charm or skill to achieve that goal of her.<p>

Want proof? Why don't you look at her for a moment and see for yourself: Light oceanic blue hair that glittered under the morning sky, dark violet eyes that seemed so innocent yet attractive at the same time, very huge (G-cup) breast size which was even more accentuated by the yellow sweater vest instead of the Youkai Academy's standard green suit jacket. Kurumu was a short girl – 5 feet and 3 inches only – but that didn't matter much as many boys would drool over her whenever she went past them, which she took really proud of. And in case that some might be capable of resisting her beauty, she could just use Allure on them to trap their mind and show them what it was that made a true succubus.

Well, that was the situation until she met her first rivals at school: Akashiya Moka, the most beautiful girl in school who was lusted after by all first-year boys, and Toujou Ruby, the charming yet mature girl who was also admired by a lot of guys that preferred elder women. The two of them had apparently become the succubus' biggest obstacles in succeeding her mission.

Kurumu indeed wanted to take the two girls down, so earlier, she was spying on the girls' dorm to find any weakness that she could exploit. The succubus was surprised that she was not the only one there as she discovered a bunch of well-built-body guys who too were eyeing the raven-haired witch and the pink-haired vampiress. That only pushed the button of envy inside her as she wasn't stalked like that, although the thought itself wasn't really that welcomed.

But, to her amusement as she followed them, the boys weren't there to force themselves upon the two girls. Rather, they were _organizing_ a duel between the one who called himself Chopper Rikiishi and Akashiya Moka. Kurumu didn't watch any further as she already knew – or she thought she did – the outcome of it. _'Serve you right for standing in my way.'_

Merely moments after she turned around and sprouted her wings in an attempt to fly away, the succubus caught a glimpse at something that pierced through the air right past her and toward the place where the _duel_ was holding.

It happened in less than a few seconds, but Kurumu was able to see what the _thing_ looked like: a boy with brown hair and – she dreamily stared at them – silvery blue eyes that shined brighter than any luxurious gem she had ever seen. Most of all, he was flying in a spear-like projectile position, as if he himself was an arrow, without any help that came in the form of stepping platforms, wings, rocket thrusters... In other words, he was flying in his human from, and that was enough to fascinate the inexperienced succubus.

Despite that there were many monster species spreading throughout the world, very few of them had the ability to fly freely on their own will. And even if it did, it would usually be some kind of a grotesque being, such as: dragon, incubus, wyvern, gryphon, etc... etc... The only beautiful mythical being that was ever mentioned is the angel, but Kurumu had yet to witness one. Because of that, to see a pretty creature – at least his eyes were anyway – that could fly like she did, the succubus was wondering if she could make him into her one and only special slave.

With that desire in her mind, Kurumu decided to change her course and trailed behind the brown-haired boy, intended to find out what kind of monster he was. Who knows what might occur? If the succubus was lucky, he might be her Destiny One.

* * *

><p>Chopper Rikiishi almost brought his chop down onto the pink-haired girl, was it not for the constant poking of something behind him. When he turned his back to meet the intruder, who must have sought to forfeit his own life by interrupting the <em>duel<em>, he found a lance pointing right at his nose. The lance had a sword-like design with many separated silver layers of double-edged blade sticking together as a chain, completing the lance's upper part while its handle was wrapped in a pure black color. **(A/N: The lance's figure is the one that champion Jarvan IV used in **_**League of Legends**_** online game)**.

There was a brown-haired boy holding the silver lance in his right hand while stood in front of Rikiishi, appeared to be a little unpleasant. It was quite an odd scene since the troll was easily twice the size as the boy, if not thrice, and to many people out there, it should be Rikiishi who was unpleasant instead of the newly-arrived guest.

The brown-haired boy, who you all know so well as Aono Tsukune, spoke up in an irritated voice as his gaze wandered the sight and briefly stopped on Ruby, who was being held tightly by two male students.

"You know, hitting a girl is the lowest thing I could ever think of, since it wasn't allowed in my policy. But to hit a girl while bringing a whole gang to help, you sure are the lowest of the lowest."

"Don't you dare judging me, you bastard!" Being on the brink of blowing out his fury, Rikiishi roared as he brought down his hand, planning a devastating chop that would undoubtedly crush anything beneath it.

To everyone's amazement, Tsukune swiftly sidestepped to his right, effectively avoiding the monstrous hand, which were only centimeters away from his left shoulder and made a huge crater. The brown-haired boy talked again as he scratched his ears, not even pretending to care what was standing before him.

"I'll give you exactly one minute to get out of here. If you don't comply with me on that then... oh well, let's just say that it won't end peacefully."

"You tiny scoundrel, you actually think that you can threaten me with that?" The troll shouted as he prepared for another attack. "Don't fuck with me! I will shred you into so many pieces that you won't have any of them left for your burial!"

Rikiishi, being serious with his words as he always did, tried to squash both of his hands together with the younger-looking boy in the middle. However, Tsukune – once again – swiftly evaded as he jumped up above the troll's head, rolling in the air and landed on a nearby tree's branch. He turned his head to the side and let the silver lance rest onto his shoulder with his other hand on his hips. The brown-haired boy spoke, still not getting heated-up for the fight.

"You really are rude, declining my offer like without even considering it. But because I am a gentleman, I'll give you the one minute that I promised."

As all of you could have guessed, the troll didn't take it too well as he immediately drove himself forward the tree where Tsukune was standing on and began to release his onslaught of vicious strikes after strikes.

One would never expect that the weak-looking brown-haired boy could withstand those deadly attacks, especially that they were entirely filled with hatred. But even Rikiishi himself could feel that all of his attempts to reach the boy were for naught as Tsukune brilliantly evaded each and every single of the troll's strikes: sometimes he did a smart back flip that gained a safe distance from his offender, sometimes he pitched the lance on the ground and spun around with his hands still on the handle, sometimes he even used his offender's body as a stepping platform to appear behind, etc... etc...

After the appointed one minute time, Chopper Rikiishi was starting to show signs of weariness as he halted his attacks and was breathing heavily, contrary to the brown-haired boy who had cleared his throat and spoke with a blank face.

"Well, too bad... Time's up." Tsukune stood confidently as he pointed the silver lance straight at the troll's face. "Now, if you excuse me."

Rikiishi really wanted to ask what the boy meant by saying that, though his intention was quickly shoved back into his mind as there was an excoriating pain shot throughout his body, leaving him speechless.

The term 'speechless' wasn't only applied to the troll but to everyone else who had watched the whole fight – or _chasing_, as it was the right word – which would also include the eavesdropping succubus. The reason was simple: in just a flash of eyes, Tsukune had already positioned himself right before Rikiishi with his silver lance impaling deeply into the latter's abdomen and reaching out behind his back.

Worst of all, the silver lance didn't make a gaping wound. Instead, its white arrow-shaped aura alone had drilled a giant hole in the troll's abdomen. As a result, many internal organisms – both damaged ones and non-damaged ones – were gushing out of his body after Tsukune had pulled his weapon out, and they didn't forget to carry along a big amount of blood with them. By now, Rikiishi had smashed his face onto the ground, his skin become paler than its normal color, and his eyes had rolled back into his head. A huge pool of crimson liquid was forming around his body, and it was getting bigger by each passing second.

It went without saying that the cruelty and horror of what had been transpiring froze every person in their places. Not until the voice of the one who was responsible for the mess spoke up that they were snapped out of their petrified states.

"You guys should hurry up and take him to the academy's hospital annex." Tsukune said as he let go of his lance, which in turn retracted to a white orb of energy, and then vanished completely like a void. "A troll's regeneration ability is nearly the same level as that of a vampire, but at this bleeding rate, even a Shinso's blood could not save him from death."

However, much to the brown-haired boy's dismay, one male student of the gang didn't follow Tsukune's words as he ran toward the latter while readying his fists, trying to avenge their fallen clubmate.

Tsukune reacted instantly by summoning another smaller white orb of energy in his left hand, which soon evolved to an enormous silver pistol – the gun's design was plain with no eye-catching component, except a hand-written carving on its side **(A/N: It was the first pistol that Alucard used in the **_**Hellsing**_** anime series, the **_**Casual**_** gun. Don't worry, the **_**Jackal**_** will be added later on)**, and fired at the incoming enemy.

BAAANG!

Once again, everyone's expectation was betrayed as the shot didn't puncture through the unlucky guy's body; but rather, it pushed him back with both a significant force and distance, as if there was punch right in his face. When he landed on a very faraway tree, the guy fell into unconsciousness almost right after while blood started dripping from the corner of his mouth.

The brown-haired boy raised his gun, pointing the destructive object at a random male student and spoke, his voice contained hints of annoyance.

"That makes two in need of medical care. Who else want to join them?"

With that threat hanging in the air, one by one, the pro wrestling club's members began to dismiss while some of them carried the two victims. Even the ones that were holding Ruby had to let go of her arms and got away from the scene as fast as possible. However, they were all stopped dead in their tracks as they heard Tsukune ordered.

"You there, give her back that thing you are holding."

When they turned to face the unfortunate guy who was given special attention from the brown-haired boy, it was the one who had snatched the wand from Ruby earlier. The male student was on the verge of pissing himself. Luckily that he had garnered enough calm to give Ruby back her possession before fleeing in the fear of losing his life.

Finally, as there were only three of them left at the bloody ground – and a peeping succubus, Tsukune walked toward the raven-haired witch while letting his silver pistol vanish the same way as his silver lance. The boy slightly touched Ruby's cheek as he asked in a worried tone.

"You are not hurt anywhere, right?"

Ruby, still hadn't perfectly recovered from her reverie, answered as she gripped the wand tighter in her hands.

"I-I'm fine. Thanks for helping me, Tsukune."

That line had earned an honest smile from the brown-haired boy as he replied.

"It's nothing. I would gladly do anything for you."

'_Anything for you, he said. Just like in my dream. Did he really mean it?'_ The raven-haired witch kept repeating Tsukune's words in her mind while her face had a flustered reddish pink color on her cheeks.

That act, however, did not escape the gazes of two certain female monsters, whether they were in sight or not. And that had officially signaled the birth of a brewing storm – well, it may be a little bit exaggerated, but some one used to say that _"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned"_, didn't he?

* * *

><p><strong>Verse 4 Concluded<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** If you take notice, you may find the story's summary changed. It's because the true origin of Tsukune has changed with it. At first, I intended him to be both a fallen angel and a demon (Such as Lucifer, Beelzebub, Amon, etc... etc...). However, it seemed to be too... ordinary and quite repeated since there were many literature works concerning these figures. So I try on something new, completely different from anything that I have read or watched (The inspiration came after playing the _Mass Effect_ trilogy).

Anyway, please R&R. Hope the reception won't be poor this time.


End file.
